Escape
by LiltingTune
Summary: A song-fic about L/G... I'm sorry but I was in a mushy mood tonight. Anyways please read and review... this is only my second fic. and my first song-fic.


Well needless to say this is a song-fic. It's L/G based. WARNING: very mushy.. not sure why just felt in a mushy mood. It's Enrique Iglesius's "Escape". Anyways I had a lot of fun coming up with this and it's my first song-fic so don't throw me to the hangman just yet.  
  
Disclaimer- American girl with no job and definitely no money. enough said?  
  
lyrics "speech" 'thoughts'  
  
Escape ~*~~*~  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
  
"Gourry, If you don't want me around anymore than just say it!" Lina spat angrily her eyes burning red but her hands cold as ice.  
  
"Um, uh, Lina, I." Gourry looks very confused. 'what did I do now?'  
  
"Just say it ok?! Tell me you don't want me around!" Lina's heart rate picks up as she screams the words at the dense swordsman every second praying he won't. 'Please don't say it, please don't.' She pleads inwardly.  
  
'Whatever you want Lina' Gourry, in his dumbest form, thinks. "Ok Lina, I don't want you around."  
  
Lina's gaze shifts from those smiling blue eyes to the ground. Her red eyes seem to lose all their fire. In a dead voice she says, "Oh" before taking off at a dead run into the surrounding forest.  
  
Here's how it goes  
  
You and me, up and down, but maybe this time  
  
We'll get it right, worth the fight  
  
Love is something you can't shake, when it breaks  
  
All it takes is some tryin'  
  
The group sitting around the fire shifts uncomfortably. Amelia is gazing at Gourry with a shocked expression on her face, while Sylphiel is twiddling the blue scepter in her hands, and Zel is staring hard into the fire, eyes distant.  
  
"Mr. Gourry," Amelia says eyes wide and reproachful. "That was cruel."  
  
"What do you mean?" the permanently confused swordsman scratches his head with one hand. "I just said what she wanted me to."  
  
"No Gourry you didn't," Zel states his stony face reflecting in the firelight. Leaning forward he grabs one of the various stick planted around the fire testing the temperature of the trout at the end.  
  
"But she said." Grourry trails off glancing to where his fire-filled sorceress had disappeared.  
  
"What Lina says isn't always what she wants, Gourry dear, especially when it comes to you." Sylphiel pats his arm comfortingly.  
  
"OK Gourry, let's put it this way. Do you want Lina gone? Or better yet would you like it if she told you to get lost?" Zel states harshly.  
  
"No of course I don't really want Lina gone," Gourry exclaims as he realizes what just happened. "Where is she going?"  
  
"Somewhere other than here if you don't stop her," Amelia speaks softly and then as an after thought, "and if you don't hurry none of us may ever see her again."  
  
Gourry's eyes widen in shock and with one smooth motion he sprints off into the woods in the same direction he had seen Lina race a moment before.  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
But soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
Sniffing softly she races at a breakneck speed through the forest barely missing the dangerously large roots sticking out of the ground.  
  
'How could he say that,' Lina though her mind racing. 'I thought he. I-I thought I meant more to him than that.'  
  
'Boy was I wrong,' she thinks bitterly before falling silent. Her mind jumps back to the scene she had walked into earlier.  
  
~`~Flashback~`~  
  
Gourry was smiling down at Sylphiel while she laughed softly at some comment he had made.  
  
"So Gourry," Sylphiel spoke quietly. "What is Ms. Lina to you?" Her eyes reflected both curiousity and earnest concern.  
  
"Oh Lina." (Lina's ears perk up slightly 'Now are the times I'm glad my hearing's so good.'). "Well," Gourry smiles and places both hands behind his head gazing up at the starlit sky. "She's bossy and mean. She never does anything but pick on me and call me Jellyfish." He pauses for a second, "she's rude and has the worst temper. Not only that but she acts less like a girl and anyone I know and doesn't exactly look the most girly either." Then still smiling he turns his eyes to Sylphiel. "I mean, most of the time I wish she were more like you Sylphiel."  
  
('I've heard enough' Lina thought. Deciding she could take no more she headed back the fire.)  
  
About when she got out of hearing range Gourry continued his voice taking on an admiring tone, "but I don't know. there is just something about her. She's always determined, I've never seen Lina give up on anything or anyone, me included. I guess that's what I like about her most, Lina is probably the most confident person I know. When something comes up I know that I can count on her to be by my side fighting with all her might." He smiles proudly just thinking about it.  
  
Sylphiel smiles sadly, "So you really do love her, huh?"  
  
Gourry ducks his head and grins embarrassed, "I guess I do don't I?"  
  
(Lina by this time was already sitting staring into the fires depth's doing her best to change all that pain and heartbreak into her easiest emotional outlet.. Anger.)  
  
~`~End Flashback~`~  
  
Snapping back into the present she speeds up slightly (positively flying over the ground). 'I can't believe that Jellyfish, how-how could he do this to me?'  
  
'I know I beat up on him sometimes, and I do make fun of him a lot but that's just teasing. And maybe I have a pretty bad temper but I can't help that!' Lina frowns slightly.  
  
"Oh who am I kidding," Lina finally speaks outloud her voice startlingly clear in the silent forest.  
  
'He's right I'm a runt, a little girl, a kid. I'm no where near what Sylphiel or even Amelia will ever be.'  
  
"Really when I think about it. I can't blame him" her eyes fill with unshed tears and she bites her lip to hold back the sobs that are threatening. " I- I wouldn't want me either." Suddenly her foot catches on something hard and she flies forward crying out into the night as she hits the ground.  
  
So if you go, you should know  
  
It's hard to just forget the past  
  
So fast,  
  
it was good, it was bad, But it was real and that's,  
  
all you have, in the end our love mattered  
Gourry still racing through the trees is drawn into memories of his own.  
  
~`~Flashbacks~`~  
  
"Oh, It's just a kid, just a scrawny little kid" Gourry looks so disappointed as a very annoyed Lina attempts to keep a smile on her face.  
  
"So you're going to treat me like an adult now?" Lina asked a grin on her face.  
  
"Well if I treated someone who can cast the dragonslave like a kid they just might get angry and decide to fry me!" Gourry smiles looking chargrinned.  
  
"It's so warm out here," Lina smiles stretching out in the sun as Gourry stands exhausted at the top of the surrounding hill.  
  
"Don't you feel the least bit guilty about letting others fight your battles for you," He says rather testily.  
  
"Well I did help a little" she states in a perfectly reasonable tone.  
  
"Yeah but that was in the beginning, you left me to finish them off," Gourry slams his hand back quickly just in time to kill one of the last remaining beserkers. "Now we need to go on to the next town if we're going to reach it before night fall"  
  
"But it's so nice and warm out here and it's really early don't you think we could just stay here and rest for a minute?" Lina sighs lazily.  
  
"Let's go LITTLE GIRL!" Gourry growls angrily as he walks up to poll on her hand.  
  
Wincing in pain she quickly curls into a ball covering her side with her free hand as Gourry hastily drops the other.  
  
"LINA! Your hurt!" He states in shock.  
  
"Oh it's nothing just something I ate," she states her voice strained to the breaking point.  
  
"Lina your bleeding?" He stares in shock at her side which is soaked through with blood. "Here I am complaining about you not fighting your own battles and your lying here hurt. I'm sorry I misjudged you."  
  
"I'm fine, I'm casting a healing spell. If we just stay for a few minutes I'll be all be- eek" she squeaks as Gourry lifts her up into his arms smiling. "What are you doing, I said I'm fine."  
  
"I'm carrying you!" he states proudly.  
  
"No you can't carry me all the way there, I won't let people see me like this," she struggles vainly to make him let go. "LET ME GO!"  
  
~`~Lull in flashback~`~  
  
'She would never let me carry her' he smiles fondly at the memory thinking of how shocked he'd been that she could ever get hurt. "And now I've hurt her," he says grimly.  
  
~`~flashback~`~  
  
"I don't want to die" Lina says softly.  
  
"No one said you had to come," Gourry says and grabbing his and Zelgadis's swords he heads toward the door.  
  
!SLAP!  
  
Lina's hand slams down at the table startling both of the boys to look at her. "I didn't hear anyone say I wasn't going to fight." She grins cockily.  
  
"But." Gourry looks puzzled.  
  
"All I said was that this whole I'm going to fight even though I'm going to die stuff is for the birds. If you have a one percent chance at winning but you go into that fight prepared to die that one percent becomes ZERO!" She smiles slightly at the two's stunned expression.  
  
~`~End flashback~`~  
  
'Always there to keep us on our toes' Gourry smiles. 'Always knowing exactly what to say.Lina please come back to me'  
  
Then he heard it that high pitched cry echoing through the forest. "LINA?!" He shouts speeding up in direction of the sound more fearful than ever.  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
But soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
  
Groaning to herself she slowing sat up. Her head was reeling from the tumble she'd just taken and it felt like someone had shot a fireball at her ankle. "Ugh," she groaned thinking about just staying there all night. Unfortunately right then she heard something in the distance. "LINA?!"  
  
'That's Gourry's voice. what is he doing?' she wonders for a second before shrugging, 'he probably just feels guilty for this entire mess.'  
  
She sits there a moment before hearing the sound of someone running then eyes wide she hurriedly climbs to her feet wincing when she finally put her injured ankle on the ground but since she had no time for a healing spell (assuming she could even use one considering what time it was) she just chose to ignore it. Finally when she thought she could at least walk a little she sped off again panting terribly each time her foot struck the ground.  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
  
All he caught was a glimpse of black cloak and crimson hair in the distance as he flew through the trees. He could lose her, he just couldn't.  
  
Here's how it goes all it takes is some tryin'  
  
'Oh gods don't let him catch me,' she prays to herself as she half-runs, half-limps through that overly crowded forest floor.  
  
You can run, If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
But soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love (you can't escape my love)  
"LINA! I didn't mean it please come back! LINA," Gourry screams trying anything he can to stop her from running out of his life forever.  
  
You can run,  
  
Gourry races through the dark forest desperately searching for his little Lina. 'Please Lina answer me'  
  
You can run,  
  
Wiping her eyes angrily she keeps running her ankle is killing her and she can't see a thing but she determinedly plods on 'I can't face him again, especially not like this'. She careens to the right attempting to throw him off.  
  
You can run,  
  
"LINA! PLEASE! I L-l. Lina I NEED YOU!!!!!!," Gourry screams losing hope. Suddenly he catches a noise and veers to his right.  
  
You can run,  
  
Knowing she can't keep this up for much longer she desperately tries to think of a way to escape. 'Damn being a women. I could just have rei winged out of here earlier if it weren't for that. Suddenly something darted into her path and with a shriek she tried to stop. However her ankle gives out at the last second and she tumbles forward flipping end over end until she stopped a couple of feet from a very large tree.  
  
You can run,  
  
(maybe you can run, maybe you can hide, but you can't escape my love)  
'Was that Lina?' Gourry thought as he heard a shriek split the night air. Heart pounding in fear he shoots toward the sound.  
  
You can run,  
  
Lina lies motionless for just a couple of seconds before trying to get up (and failing miserably). Wincing at the pain in her ankle she drags herself over to the tree trunk. Breathing hard she attempts to scoot around the edge until she can barely been seen.  
  
You can run,  
  
"Lina?" Gourry says softly into the clearing his voice very hesitant. 'I know this is where I heard it'. "Please Lina. an-answer me." His voice breaks with emotion. Searching the area in the darkness he can't see the still figure leaning exhaustedly against the tree.  
  
You can run, (maybe you can run, maybe you can hide, but you can't escape my love)  
  
'Just go, please just turn around and go' Lina whispers into her own mind almost as though a prayer. 'You don't want me and don't need me so please just go'. She hears something above her and glances up startled just in time to see a branch falling towards her. It's very small branch if truth be told, barely more than a twig. However the size doesn't matter when it falls directly onto her already swollen ankle. She gasps slightly and whimpers. "Eh" the sound escapes her lips before she can stop it.  
  
You can run,  
  
"Lina!" his head snaps up and he moves toward the sound finally catching sight of his fire haired, cocky sorceress. As he approaches she glances up and when there eyes meet Gourry stops dead in his tracks. The pain etched all over her face was horrible, 'and I caused that, Oh god I just hope she can forgive me' "Please Lina, Just listen to me. let me explain"  
You can run  
"Why should I?" she says her voice thick with repressed emotion. "Why should I listen to a word you have to say?"  
  
"Because," he whispered and he moved nearer kneeling down on the ground in front of her (she's on a slight incline). "I didn't mean what I said," He leans toward her and his hand comes out to gently brush a lock of that, oh so well known hair, behind her ear. " I just didn't know what to do, You told me to say what I did and I wasn't sure so I just. I don't know- you just came so fast and I didn't know what to do. So I just did what I always do. whatever you said."  
  
Lina's hope soared but for some reason she couldn't just let it be that. "But what you said to Sylphiel earlier. you meant that I could tell."  
  
His eyes widened in realization, "Lina you didn't wait to the end did you?"  
  
She shook a negative.  
  
"Oh Lina," He leaned foreward until they were mere inches away. "I don't mind all that stuff, I don't know why I don't but. Lina that's just who you are."  
  
"You really don't hate me then?" The fireball throwing sorceress had never seemed so young before. In all the time he'd known her he'd seen many faces, angry, sad, embarrassed, and above all else determined but never had he seen her so vulnerable.  
  
"Hey kid," Using the term as an indearment "How can you hate someone, that you love so much?" He asks innocently.  
  
Her eyes lit in pure joy and throwing her arms around him she buried her face in his chest. The sat there for a moment just holding onto one another until Lina mumbled, "G-gourry." she paused.  
  
"Yes?" he prodded tilting her chin up so that she was looking him right in the eyes.  
  
"I l-love you, too" her eyes shone in question. There eyes locked and leaning down Gourry gently touched his lips to hers.  
  
You can run,  
  
(You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love)  
  
This kiss ended and sitting Gourry pulled her into his lap. "I need you to promise something to me Lina," he says softly.  
  
"Yes Gourry?" Lina speaks a curious note to her voice.  
  
"Please don't ever run again," His voice shook slightly at this.  
  
"Ok, I promise," she says after a short pause.  
  
"Good cause I wouldn't want to go trekking everywhere over the world to find you." He smiles slightly.  
  
"Well what makes you think you'd find me?" Lina says saucily her eyes regaining their old fire.  
  
"I'd always find you," Gourry says seriously. Then lowering his voice he whispers into her ear, "You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love."  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love 


End file.
